Family Guy Fan Script 3
by AnakinJediknight62
Summary: 3rd script


Family Guy Fan Script #3 By:Austin Vargas _

Veiwer Discretion is edvised.

(Theme Song)

(At the Griffin house on Spooner st. Brian & Stewie are watching Batman and Robin the 1997 film)

Stewie:" god this movie sucks balls"

Brian:" yea I stopped paying attention when he brought out the Bat Credit card, it kinda pissed me off"

Stewie:" yea I mean and what hell is up with Arnold Schwarzenegger, he is always making ice jokes,and there not funny at all you know like those guys who make yo mamma jokes"

(two guys sitting down on the couch)

Guy#1:" Hey change the channel dude"

Guy#2:" yo mammas a dude"

Guy#1:" um? Ok..."

Guy#2:" yo mammas an ok"

Guy#1:" Dude what the hell?"

Guy#2:" yo mammas in hell"

Guy#1:" Dude one more time I swear"

Guy#2:" yo mammas a one more time"

Guy#1:" THATS IT!"

(Guy#1 picks up a gun and begins shooting Guy#2 like crazy)

Guy#1:" Thats what you get ya Bitch, hey and geuss who else is a bitch, YO MAMMA!"

(back to Brian and Stewie)

Brian:" and whats with the Bat Nipples, I mean was it cold on the set, or what? I hate Joel Schumacher."

Stewie:" you know what? I'm gonna go to Hollywood and kick Joel Schumacher's ass"

Brian:" are you serious?"

Stewie:" yes Brian I'm serious, I'm going, and you can't stop me"

(Stewie stands up and begins to walk toward the door)

Brian:" STEWIE!"

Stewie:" what?"

Brian:" I'm going with you"

(they both go outside, when they see a garbage truck, they sneak into it)

Brian:" Geez! it smells bad in here"

Stewie:" yes Brian I didn't think a garbage truck would smell bad"

Brian:" Hey look a bunch of copies of Batman and Robin"

Stewie:" eh, makes since"

Brian:" Ok, so the plan is, once this truck stops, we get out and catch a taxi to the airport"

Stewie:" uh Brian don't you think we should have taken a Taxi first instead of getting in this garbage truck"

Brian:" yea I was just thinking that"

Stewie:" So hows that novel you been working on, is it almost done?, is it?,(voice Higher) is the novel almost done?,(voice Higher)is it done?"

Brian:" stop"

Stewie:" why?"

Brian:" because we've gone to a stop"

(they get out then stand at the curb, waiting for a taxi)

Brian:" Taxi! Taxi!"

(a Taxi stops and when they are about to get in a Jawa runs and jumps in the Taxi, it then drives off)

Brian:" Damn, Taxi! Taxi!"

(another Taxi Pulls up, a Jawa is about to get in)

Stewie:" Burn in hell!"

(stewie shoots the Jawa with a flame thrower, then after it burns the Jawa to death, they jump into the Taxi, and it drives away)

(they arrive at the airport, and get out of the Taxi)

Brian:" two tickets to the 2:30 flight to Hollywood"

Lady:" Hold on one moment...ok here ya go"

(she hands them the tickets, then they sit down and wait, when its time they both go and get on the plane)

Stewie:" hey we acctually got good seats"

Brian:" yea I mean...Oh my god look!"

Stewie:" what?"

Brian:" it's George Clooney"

Stewie:" Who?"

Brian:" you know the guy who played Bruce wayne in Batman and Robin"

Stewie:" Oh...that douche! Hey! Hey you! George Clooney!"

George:" I know, I know, you want an autograph,don't you little guy"

Stewie:" no! me and my dog here are pretty pissed about that movie you were in, ya know Batman and Robin"

George:" Oh, this again, look I get that all the time, I was Paid and I did it, thats all I'm never going to do a movie like that again"

Brian:" alright, thats good atleast we know George Clooney is on our side, hey what about Lois and Peter what will they do when they find out we're gone"

Stewie:" Don't worry I asked that old man Herbert, to help out he should be both of us right now"

(Back at the Griffin house)

(Herbert is dressed as Stewie)

Herbert:" well hi there Mom, can I have some apple juice"

Lois:" Here you go Stewie, I wonder where Brian is"

Peter:" yea I haven't seen him all day"

Herbert:" Hold On I'll go get him"

(he walks away, and comes back in, wearing a Brian suit)

Herbert:" Hey whats goin on Lois?"

Lois:" Nothin Brian just wondering where you were"

Herbert:" Well if you need me I'll be in Chris's Room"

(Back with Stewie and Brian. they just arrived in Hollywood)

Stewie:" alright now we have to find Warner Bros. studios and find out where Joel Schumacher lives"

Brian:" I'll find the address in the phone book, alright here it is, Warner Bros. studios"

(he puts a quarter in the payphone, and calls the number)

*Ring* *Ring* Ring*

Lady:" Warner Bros. Studios, what may I do For you today"

Brian:" yea I'm looking for the address of Joel Schumacher"

Lady:" are you a friend or relative"

Brian:" a friend, he's my friend from college"

(he gets the address and then him and Stewie take a cab there)

Stewie:" there it is Brian, Joel Schumacher's house"

Brian:" Lets do it"

(they walk up to the door, and ring the doorbell)

Joel:" Hello"

(Stewie and Brian attack him with baseball bats)

Stewie:" thats for Batman and Robin ya JackAss!"

(they then leave)

(later at the Griffin House)

Brian:" wasn't that an adventure?"

Stewie:" hell yea, it was awesome"

Brian:" alright what do you wanna watch"

Stewie:" lets watch the 2003 Hulk movie"

(they start the movie)

Stewie:" this sucks, alright, Back to Hollywood!"

End Credits.


End file.
